Lullaby
by Winter Midnight
Summary: Tramp watches over a sleeping, pregnant Lady and reflects a little on his life so far.


Lullaby 

The night cast a blanket over the street, the shadows only disturbed by the illuminating light from the glowing full moon. Tramp gazed at the scene through the glass of the window, partially aware of the heavy green curtain half draped over his form. _Look at that, _Tramp thought as he watched the darkness dance with the luminescent pale light. _A bella notte indeed_, he chuckled softly to himself, before leaving his place by the window with a parting caress from the curtains, as they soundlessly slid off his form and back into position. Tramp padded gently towards the kitchen, feeling the carpet under his feet as he passed through the rooms on his journey. His thoughts drifted back to the view he had just witnessed. "Beautiful, but harsh and cold." He sighed remembering his previous life and shuddering with the recollection of a few winter nights spent on the tracks. His mouth lifted in a delicate smile as he caught a glimpse of the fireplace as he left the room.

Trotting quickly through the hallway and past the staircase, Tramp snuck through the kitchen door that Jim Dear and Darling had left open in case of a certain incident occurring. Slowly, he made his way towards the corner of the room, his front paws coming to a stop on the edge of the newspaper that had been laid out. A wide grin graced his muzzle as Tramp gazed at the creature nestled against various cushions and blankets. Lady was still under sleep's spell with her brown eyes closed to the world. His eyes could just make out the slight swell of her belly as her pregnancy became more pronounced. _I never thought I'd be here one day _the mongrel shook his head in disbelief. It was incredible to think that he, a hardened street dog where his life used to be a fight for survival now had a warm home, just the one set of owners and an amazing mate who currently bore his pups. Carefully he wandered over the papers and settled himself so that he was curled around Lady.

Getting to this point though, he reminded himself as he lay against the cushions, had been anything but easy. The first meeting, the courtship, the arguments and the rat hadn't exactly been a walk in the park but there were a few more complicated hardships he hadn't anticipated. The first had been adjusting to a life on a leash. He loved Lady, but after having spent a lifetime as a stray he didn't quite get how things had worked in a house._ Like the etiquette of being walked on a leash, or when the food bowls were filled up, and on a few occasions the exact reason why I wasn't allowed on the couch. _With that last thought, Tramp fondly recalled the memory of Lady giggling to herself as she watched yet again Jim Dear telling him to get off the couch.

A soft nudging caused Tramp to snap out of his musings. Looking down, he discovered that Lady had sub consciously gravitated towards his warmth and was now snuggling against him as much as she could. Carefully he rubbed his head against hers in a soothing motion and waited until she settled down again. Once she'd stopped wriggling, Tramp remembered another difficulty that had awaited him when he had embarked on this new life. Gaining the approval and trust of Jock and Trusty. He knew they hadn't trusted him at all in the beginning and he hadn't given them reason too. After all, he had suddenly appeared from nowhere and interrupted the conversation they were having amongst themselves on the lawn. The rat incident had mostly redeemed him in their eyes, but Jock and Trusty had still been doubtful, concerned that he would leave Lady broken hearted. It was only when Lady herself, who had been all too aware of her friends lingering mistrust of him, invited them round (unbeknownst to him) so that they could see for themselves the effort he was making. Tramp grinned as he recalled how after this visit and a few weeks spent in their company, the last lingering bit of mistrust gradually evaporated and they had become as good friends to him as they were to Lady.

Lady shifted next to him, once again bringing his thoughts around to the present with her movements. "Tramp?" her voice mumbled thick with sleep as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," he whispered softly giving her a quick lick on the muzzle.

"What time is it?" Lady asked yawning, turning her head to try and find a clock or window to answer her question.

"It's not morning yet pidge, go back to sleep." Tramp whispered back nudging her head encouragingly back down.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Lady muttered resting her head against the comfy pillows surrounding them.

"I was just thinking of something." He replied lowering his head onto his paws watching as tiredness claimed Lady once more. When he was sure that she had succumbed again to sleep, Tramp allowed his eyes to close. The scents coating the pillows, floating in the kitchen and of course the reassuring essence of Lady weaved a soothing lullaby around Tramp before he himself drifted off to sleep with one last thought.

_I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

><p><em>This is my first fanfic in a while but I'm trying to get back in the habit! Hope you enjoyed.<em>


End file.
